1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a method of turning on a backlight, and more particularly, to a watch capable of automatically turning on a backlight and a related method.
2. Related Art
Sensors are set in watches by certain manufacturer for creating better user experiences. When a specific movement is detected by said sensors, backlights of the watches will be automatically turned on. Accordingly, the inconvenience that users have to manually turn on the backlights could be avoided. For example, the backlights can be automatically turned on while users are swinging the watches.
The backlights of the watches are sometimes automatically turned on because of the detection of a user's movement even though the user does not intend to read the watch. In these false detection circumstances, it causes electricity wasting.